Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires
''Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires ''(無双 GILGAMESH Empires, Musou Gilgamesh: Empires ''in Japan) is a spinoff of the ''Warriors Gilgamesh (無双 GILGAMESH, Musou Gilgamesh ''in Japan) crossover hack and slash video game made by Koei that will be available for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita handheld and the PC in 2017. It will be the first Empires-type crossover that Koei have ever done. The idea for an Empires version originates from the multiple questions fans had regarding if a "''Warriors Orochi: Empires" idea would work. Many of the fans responded in a mixed manner, some that stated no pointed out two reasons; 1) the game was mainly about Orochi Vs everybody else and 2) the gameplay system that differentiated the Warriors Orochi and Warriors Gilgamesh games from the other Warriors titles had to be changed dramatically. However, many responded very positively about the idea, since it meant which character you could put into your own personal army, who to battle against, who to bond with, who to marry etc. Koei decided to do an Empires version of Warriors Gilgamesh instead since the game itself is a successor to the Warriors Orochi series. The story of Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires is similar to the one in Warriors Gilgamesh, but with a more hypothetical feel to it instead. All the 175 playable characters that were in Warriors Gilgamesh are in the game. Game Modes The list of game modes that appear in the Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires video game. EMPIRE MODE - A one player mode that is split in two options; Empire Story consists of playing through the events where the main opposing faction is the Gilgamesh Army itself. You start with a small territory but when you begin to take allies and begin bulding finance and economy, your territory grows. You can only obtain characters only in Empire Story alone. Empire Conquest is a free-for-all version where there are more opposing factions battling with you and each other. FREE BATTLE - Where you can play in any battle that you have unlocked using any of the characters you have obtained in Empire Story in Empire Mode. CHALLENGE - Where you choose to play a set of minigames such as Rampage (kill as many enemies as possible), Sudden Death (kill as many enemies before you are finally hit), Time Attack, Knockoff (knock as many enemies off a bridge before you are) and Versus Duel. CREATE-A-WARRIOR - Here is where you can create your own warrior where you can use him/her in the Empire Conquest of Empire mode, Free Battle and Challenge. ARCHIVES - Here is where you can view the artwork, voice samples, cutscenes, an event player and be able to listen to the soundtrack in Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires. Their is also an album where pictures you saved while playing the game will be stored here. OPTIONS - Where you can change your difficulty, sound, color, TV settings, as well as load and save your progress. Gameplay The gameplay to Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires plays very similar to that of the Empires versions of both the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors games. The main scheme of the game as a whole is split into two different stages: the Political screen and the Battle screen. The Political side takes place between the battles and gives the player an overworld map of the world created by the God King of Uruk Gilgamesh. The world is separated into different regions and Territories for each army is marked under a particular colour in the map. Each region is given a Revenue which is necessary to acclimate gold for policies. Policies maintain the player's government in their territory. As long as the player has enough gold, they can use an unlimited amount of policies. It is imperative to govern the land fairly or the player will be seen as tyrant. If the land's order is poor, ally generals may declare independence and may revolt. The method to determine a land's order is indicated by the outlining color for each policy. Darker toned ones lower order in exchange for more resources while lighter toned policies keep the people content. The controls for battles remain the same as in Warriors Gilgamesh, but with the conditions differ in the Empires version. Each side of the battle is separated into coloured zones on the battle's mini map. The blue zone indicates allied space while the red zone is where the enemy is stationed, it makes things easier for you and your allies by taking control of many of the enemy zones, thus decreasing the difficulty of taking control of the enemy main camp. You can order your allies around with the directional pad button to give out specific commands such as attack, defend an allied area, aid an ally in peril or feel free to do as they please. The battle will not until the enemy main camp is taken, unless the enemy have taken your allied main camp first. Characters All 185 playable characters in Warriors Gilgamesh will be playable in the Empires adaption. Click here to see the character roster itself. Battles 47 battlefields from Warriors Gilgamesh are available to play in Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires. Exclusive to the game is the return of Koshi Castle from the Warriors Orochi series, which was the main stronghold of Orochi. COMPLETE BATTLE LIST Trivia *This is the first game to have an Empires adaption other than the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series. *There were plans to add a few more characters exclusive for Warriors Gilgamesh: Empires, but the idea was eventually scrapped. Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:2017 Category:2017 Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Strategy Category:Strategy Games Category:Koei Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Samurai Warriors Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Games Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Toukiden Category:Warriors: Legends of Troy Category:Warriors Orochi Category:Bladestorm Category:Trinity: Souls of Zill O'll Category:Melee Category:Melee Games Category:Feudal Japan Category:Ancient Japan Category:Ancient China Category:Mythology Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Archery Category:Weapons Category:Awesome Weapons Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Original characters Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:Games Category:Video Games